debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Coyote (Gunnerkrigg Court)
Summary Coyote is an ancient god from North America who came to reside Gillitie Wood with his followers, Ysengrin and Reynardine. Originally present during the beginning of creation, he participated and witnessed the shaping of the world. After many years had passed, he visited his cousin, Reynardine, in Europe to see how the other trickster gods of the region were. He would find him and another named Ysengrin, who would devote themselves as his followers to his almighty power. He arrived during a time when the Court and the forest creatures had a dispute over territory, which lead him to create the great chasm and become the overseer of the forest, with a promise to not harm anyone on the Court's side. He supports the forest and acts as a liaison between the two, along with Ysengrin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Coyote Origin: Gunnerkrigg Court Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old (Was present during the beginning of creation) Classification: North American Trickster God Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ (It is stated that Coyote can create timelines rather easily if he so wishes for it. His power can shape the world as he pleases), likely Low Macroverse level (Comparable to Loup, a being of Coyote's power, who created two different timelines, in order to shift two different Annies to them) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: At least Massively FTL+ Combat Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Capable of throwing all of the stars into the sky, yielding these results. Immensely superior to everybody else in the series) Reaction Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Equal to if not slightly superior to Loup) Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (Was able to pull the moon from the sky, became it temporarily, and put it back), possibly Stellar (He states that his eyes are the sun and the moon) Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+, likely Low Macroversal Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+, likely Low Macroverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Macroversal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, & 8; Describes human life as very short as a time in the world in comparison to his. Has lived for presumably billions of years. His true form exists as an abstract form within the Ether. Can back through memories of him), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Exists as a pure conceptual form in the Ether), Acausality (Type 3), Shapeshifting (Can shift his form very easily), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; His greatest secret is that he does not truly exist), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Able to present himself in the Ether while interacting with lower planes and bend it to his will due to his control allowing him to swim in it), Transmutation (Can turn a rock into his tooth), Fusionism and Precognition (Can fuse with the terrain around him and knew that Ysengrin would go insane and attack Annie), Memory Manipulation (Eats the memories of Ysengrin), Soul Manipulation and Sealing (Can seal the souls of others inside of totems), Dream Manipulation (He is able to peer into the dreams of others), Time Stop (Can make time come to a standstill), Cosmic Awareness (Has a superior usage of the Ether than Annie, who could use it to see all around her), Life Manipulation (Made the Shadow Men as a byproduct of watching the creation of humans), Power Bestowal, Possession, and Plant Manipulation (Gave Ysengrin the ability to control trees from bestowing the ability upon him. Bestowed Renard his ability to posses people and had this himself), Water Manipulation (Able to become a lake), Levitation (Able to walk on water), Chaos Manipulation (Able to passively create chaos wherever he went), Size Manipulation (Able to grow bigger than Ysengrin by a considerable degree), Body Control (Can take out his eyeballs and juggle them with the ability to still see), Earth Manipulation (Made the chasm between the court and the forest along with the Annan Waters), Durability Negation (His teeth can cut through practically any material), Reality Warping, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Astral Projection, Flight, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with incorporeal, lower dimensional beings, and abstract beings), Perspective Manipulation (Can warp the very perspective of reality and how people perceive them), Energy Manipulation, BFR, Telekinesis, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Sound Manipulation, Duplication, Power Nullification, and Perception Manipulation (All scaling from Loup), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has two minds in the form of his nose as well), Conceptual Manipulation (Can be unphased by others who damage him in the Ether), Order Manipulation (Should be comparable to Jeanne who could bypass Andrew's natural order through the Ether) Standard Equipment: His teeth (Can manifest them into being blades comparable to his power) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Loup stated that Coyote was all-knowing and that since he was bored, he chose to know less in order to experience more and to have fun. Ysengrin said he began to truly understand these events with Coyote's knowledge. He has been aware of many events before they come to fruition, such as the court trying to contain Reynardine after he gave him the ability to possess beings. Loup acknowledged further that he knew of many other occurrences despite not being there) Weaknesses: If he decides to gift his powers to someone, they tend to not function properly as others cannot properly handle them. He had given Renard the ability to possess other beings for example, but this flaw manifested when any creature he would exit from would immediately die thereafter. He will seemingly lose the usage of gifted abilities if he decides to bestow it upon someone else. Note 1: A lot of Coyote's statistics and abilities are based on statements from him and other characters throughout the series. However, Coyote is known to not lie, as even Jones states that Coyote doesn't lie. There are multiple instances of this throughout the comic, where Coyote doesn't lie about what he can do. Due to this, they should all be taken into consideration when trying to assess him as a character. Note 2: The reason as to why Coyote has likely 2-C for a rating is because it's unknown whether or not Loup created both of the different timelines at the same time or not. The time span the feat could've taken place over is rather broad, meaning it could potentially be both options. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Gunnerkrigg Court Category:Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Entities Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Concepts Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Dream Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Levitation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Earth Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Acausality Users